


Ainsi soit-il

by Manaeh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !, C'est mon premier essai ici, Combats, M/M, Premier Ordre, après the force awakens, crash, en espérant que ça pourra plaire à certain.e.s, et donc des morts, rapports explicites à venir, sang, un peu de violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaeh/pseuds/Manaeh
Summary: "Le voyage fut long et pénible pour rejoindre la citadelle de Snoke. Kylo Ren était en soin intensif et tous ceux qui avaient pu rejoindre la navette avant qu’elle ne décolle étaient plus ou moins en état de choc. Hux lui-même semblait lutter pour se souvenir de respirer, sentant chaque mouvement d’air en lui comme le triste rappel de ce qui était arrivé, comme si chacun de ses souffles étaient le prolongement de celui qui avait anéantit Starkiller. Il se sentait, lui aussi, littéralement anéantit."Hux et le Premier Ordre doivent se remettre, se reconstruire. Pour cela, le général va devoir gérer son armée, ses pensées et son chevalier.





	1. Préface

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un premier essai sur cette plateforme et dans ce fandom.  
> J'aime énormément l'univers de Star Wars et j'espère réussir à le retranscrire.
> 
> Je ne poste que cette préface pour le moment (sachant que la fic est en cours d'écriture mais déjà avancée) pour voir si cela plait ou non.  
> J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me le ferez partager par un commentaire, de même s'il faut que je corrige certaines choses (par exemple sur mon orthographe qui n'est pas des plus irréprochable je l'avoue...)
> 
> Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire et vous faire un avis!  
> -Mana

Le voyage fut long et pénible pour rejoindre la citadelle de Snoke. Kylo Ren était en soin intensif et tous ceux qui avaient pu rejoindre la navette avant qu'elle ne décolle étaient plus ou moins en état de choc. Hux lui-même semblait lutter pour se souvenir de respirer, sentant chaque mouvement d'air en lui comme le triste rappel de ce qui était arrivé, comme si chacun de ses souffles étaient le prolongement de celui qui avait anéantit Starkiller. Il se sentait, lui aussi, littéralement anéantit. Starkiller, voir son chef-d'œuvre détruit et devoir risquer sa propre vie pour aller récupérer son co-commandant… il fut parcouru d'un frisson en y repensant, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais à cet instant il avait eu purement et simplement peur. Il hoqueta de nouveau, toussant, pour irriguer de nouveau son cerveau en oxygène. Il se sentait légèrement partir, la tête lui tournait, son cœur assourdissait ses oreilles si bien qu'il n'entendait presque plus que ça, les néons blanchâtres accentuaient les tâches de lumière qui le faisaient cligner des yeux. Il frappa du poing le mur du transport. Il devait se ressaisir, il se focalisa sur les faits et les conséquences que cela impliquait.

Comme toujours.

Il regarda autour de lui avec colère. Des soldats, des officiers, quelques droïdes. Il devait réagir, ne pas faire ce que l'Empire avait tardé à faire. Il se dirigea vers le cockpit où il trouva Phasma, prenant elle-même les commandes de la navette. Hux prit une profonde inspiration en observant les étoiles qui le calmaient admirablement quel que soit son tourment. Un instant il s'oublia dans ces lueurs infinies avant que le vaisseau ne soit parcouru d'un tremblement et qu'ils soient propulsés en vitesse lumière.  
Le général fut rappelé à ses projets et il prit place sur l'un des fauteuils passagers, sortant le datapad qu'il gardait toujours sur lui – les étoiles soient remerciées, il ne l'avait pas perdu. En un instant il avait envoyé des directives précises à toutes les Académies de la Galaxie, en plus de ses armées et de ses postes disséminés, leur ordonnant de s'en aller, de prendre le plus de matériel et de ressource possible et de suivre les itinéraires envoyés. Il se souvenait avec beaucoup trop d'amertume des histoires suite à la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort.

Dans tous les systèmes, des milliards de personnes se ruant sur les infrastructures militaires, détruisant maisons et casernes. Il envoya avec rage son dernier commandement tout en martelant le sol de sa botte, le bruit était de plus en plus rapide et personne ne semblait vouloir le faire remarquer au général. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur la lumière bleuté de l'appareil et s'occupait avec zèle de vérifier les données perdues, notifier ses remarques, répondre aux premiers messages qu'il recevait. Ce voyage ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Pas plus que l'arrivée à la citadelle, le transport de la silhouette quasiment morte du chevalier suivi par celui de plusieurs troopers. Hux regarda le convoi médical s'éloigner, la gorge serrée et la mâchoire crispée.

S'ensuivit une longue conversation avec le Suprême Leader, longue et pénible, comme beaucoup d'autres qui suivirent.


	2. Se relever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, voici le premier vrai chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

« Où est ton armée à présent ?»

 

Les lumières rouges s’illuminent par intermittence, le son strident de l’alarme lui vrille les oreilles, il voit ses troupes gisantes, défaites.

Il reporte son regard vers celui en train de causer sa mort, sa perte. Immobile, il ne peut pas bouger, restreint par cette force invisible.

Il a à peine entendu sa voix. Sourd grondement, murmure terrible.

Alors qu’il relève le regard vers l’ancien Chevalier, il perçoit la lame crépitante, elle s’enfonce en lui…

 

Le général ouvrit les yeux dans une tétanie totale. Il sentait son cœur battre, de ses tympans jusque dans son ventre. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les draps trempés de sueur, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond, teinté de la lumière bleutée que renvoyait l’espace. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il se trouvait, ce qui venait de se passer et pourquoi le creux de ses oreilles et ses joues étaient humides. Il ressentait une tétanie douloureuse et terrible.

Il se détendit légèrement, assez pour retrouver le contrôle de ses muscles douloureux. Une fois assit, il put constater que la sueur avait effectivement trempé son dos et son lit, mais la chaleur de l’angoisse commençait à se dissiper et un frisson lui échappa. Il se passa les doigts sur le visage pour y essuyer les résidus de larmes qui avaient à moitié séchés et qui lui provoquaient une désagréable sensation, froide et collante. Son dos fut de nouveau parcouru d’un frisson, l’air de la chambre était glacial. Lors des voyages en hyper espace, les quartiers n’étaient chauffés que quelques heures avant les cycles de repos des officiers, ce qui causait inévitablement des chutes drastiques de température au réveil.

Hux déglutit péniblement, sa gorge encore douloureuse de cette pression irréelle qu’avait exercé la main invisible. La sensation avait été si réelle…

Il se sentait encore secoué, il se focalisa sur sa main pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait des jours passés. De ces nuits passées.

 

\- Encore ce cauchemar.

 

Il fut surpris par sa propre voix, raclant sa gorge, brisant le silence. Hux n’aimait habituellement pas exprimer inutilement ses pensées, de plus lorsque personne n’était là pour l’écouter. L’écho de sa propre voix avait tendance à l’angoisser. Surtout depuis Starkiller, depuis qu’il était constamment à fleur de peau. Mais s’entendre ainsi l’aidait à se focaliser sur l’instant. Il ferma les yeux pour écouter les répercussions de sa voix, le léger tremblement du vaisseau, la pulsation de son sang dans ses veines, les battements de son cœur. Il savait que ses cauchemars ne provenaient pas de nulle part et le souvenir qui le hantait, il ne pouvait l’empêcher de s’imposer à son esprit. Cette main tendue qui l’étouffait sans le toucher, cette lumière rougeoyante qui crépitait et lui envoyait sa chaleur, les corps éparpillés qui les entouraient. Il se sentit à nouveau se crisper, son poing se serra si fort que sa peau était prête à se déchirer autour de ses phalanges.

Il bondit de son lit. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ruminer, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Sans attendre, il posa la main sur le panneau de contrôle de la petite cabine de douche et y entra d’un pas décidé. Il aurait aimé une douche bien chaude, brûlante, pour réchauffer jusqu’à ses os à présent gelés, mais du fait des derniers évènements, les matières premières et les énergies étaient vigoureusement contrôlées.

Lorsqu’il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, parfaitement coiffé et rasé, il découvrit son uniforme bien plié, posé sur son lit qui avait été fait. Il commença par enfiler le maillot de corps puis le caleçon gris réglementaire. Derrière lui un pas métallique s’approcha. Il enfila en vitesse le gilet en plastoïde de protection et passa le pantalon lorsqu’une voix grésillante l’interpella.

 

\- Tu n’as dormi que quatre heures… Est-ce que tout va bien petit lothchat ? » Le général ne réagit pas. Il avait fini de mettre son uniforme et réajusta sa coiffure. Il saisit ensuite le large manteau qu’il jeta sur ses épaules avant de se retourner vers le droïde et de lui lancer un :

 

\- A plus tard Mu’ » sur un ton neutre, celui qu’il employait souvent pour les affaires mineures. Il n’attendit pas la réponse de la machine pour sortir, laissant le droïde seul.

 

Il aurait eu envie de s’y confier, à ce droïde qui était depuis si longtemps à ses côtés. Mais il n’avait pas le temps. Il ne devait faire preuve d’aucune faiblesse en ces temps délicats. La voix de son père vint chatouiller sa mémoire, ce qui eut pour résultat de l’énerver pour de bon.

 

*

 

Pour se rendre sur le pont principal, il fallait traverser le long couloir des dortoirs des officiers, prendre l’un des ascenseurs, éventuellement passer devant le réfectoire pour un rapide petit déjeuner et encore longer un interminable corridor qui desservait les salles de commandements. Le chemin était d’autant plus désagréable que les couloirs n’étaient jamais chauffés. Hux prit une profonde inspiration devant la porte du pont, un frisson le parcourut et il posa la main sur le panneau de contrôle. Quand le sas s’ouvrit, il aperçut d’abord les fosses et quelques têtes de ses hommes qui se tournèrent vers lui, mais lorsqu’il s’avança il découvrit le capitaine Phasma et le seigneur Kylo Ren, discutant devant la table de commandement. Il déglutit quand le casque noir se tourna vers lui et que la voix grave l’interpella.

 

\- Général.

 

Hux se crispa sans pouvoir se contrôler face au son sourd et inhumain. Ses jambes devinrent difficiles à mouvoir, ses ongles auraient pu s’enfoncer dans ses paumes si ses gants n’avaient pas adoucit son geste, son cœur avait manqué quelques battements.

 

\- De quoi s’agit-il ? Lança-t-il avec le plus de neutralité possible.

 

\- Un escadron de trooper a trouvé une planète abandonnée, loin de la République et de son influence, répondit Kylo Ren en s’écartant de la table et laissant apparaître une holoprojection.

 

Hux consulta les informations relatives à la planète en question sur son datapad. Il s’agissait d’un monde pluvieux et rocheux. Hux releva un instant la tête vers Kylo puis se reconcentra sur l’image.

Il y avait des années qu’il n’avait pas mi les pieds sur une planète pluvieuse et cette simple pensée lui fit remonter de lointains souvenirs, l’odeur lourde de l’humidité, de la pluie et de la fraîcheur, cela occulta totalement le souffle d’angoisse qui l’avait prit. Il revint au sujet lorsque le capitaine Phasma continua la présentation des lieux.

 

\- La planète offre un grand nombre de cavernes et l’atmosphère rend la colonisation viable.

 

\- Bien, assurez-vous qu’elle soit bien déserte et sans aucun autochtone encombrant. Si c’est le cas nous y emmènerons le Premier Ordre.

 

Depuis la destruction de Starkiller, le Premier Ordre n’avait pas vraiment trouvé de lieu où s’établir et se reconstruire. La citadelle de Snoke n’offrait pas beaucoup de possibilités, cette planète ne possédant quasiment aucune matière première – ne possédant rien d’autre qu’une terre noire et lisse et une atmosphère irrespirable. La poursuite incessante des membres de la Résistance ne laissait aucun répit aux forces de l’Ordre. Après la « victoire » des rebelles, des dizaines de milliers de sympathisants étaient apparus aux quatre coins de la galaxie, si bien que même les planètes de la Bordure Extérieure ne pouvaient plus être considérées comme une option de repli. Et celles qui avaient été abandonnés par l’ex-Nouvelle République avaient leur lot de collaborateurs républicains. La seule explication pour Hux était que toute la galaxie les pensait anéantis pour de bon. Le Finalizer était le seul croiseur rescapé. Il avait été le premier à passer en vitesse lumière, les autres avaient soient étés soufflés par l’explosion, soit saisis. Où qu’ils aient été dans la galaxie, leurs forces avaient été trop dissipées - même après les avertissements de Hux - et cette faiblesse les avait quasiment détruit. Mais il y avait un avantage à cette situation, la reconstruction n’en serait que plus saine.

Combien de fois Hux s’était mordu les lèvres face aux problèmes internes hérités des défauts de l’Empire ? S’il fallait voir le verre à moitié plein, le général préférait se focaliser sur cette opportunité de repartir sur des bases plus équilibrées.


	3. R286

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second vrai chapitre, je suis impressionné de voir qu'autant de personne ai laissé des kudos, impressionné et flatté ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Encore une fois - je pense que je le dirais à chaque fois... - n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Hux était plongé dans son datapad, parcourant sans réellement les voir les informations qui s’y affichaient. La salle de repos des troopers était parfaitement vide et le vrombissement du vaisseau avait un effet relaxant sur le général.

Il sursauta presque lorsque le sas s’ouvrit mais n’accorda aucun regard à celui qui était entré et qui avançait d’un petit pas pressé. Même sans le voir, Hux savait parfaitement de qui il s’agissait.

 

\- Monsieur. R286 est en vue, la voix légèrement brisée par la fatigue, le surmenage et le stress, n’était pas très puissante. Mitaka, comme beaucoup à bord du vaisseau, portait encore les stigmates de l’échec irréel de Starkiller.

Mais il n’en faisait pas moins bien son travail et sa fidélité pour Hux n’avait pas changé.

 

\- Merci lieutenant, répondit Hux en se levant et en éteignant le datapad, allons-y.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la salle de commandement, Hux en premier, Mitaka sur ses talons, serrant son datapad contre lui.

 

Face à eux, par la baie vitrée, la planète bleutée et vaporeuse apparaissait, illuminée par la lueur pâle d’une étoile proche de sa fin.

On ne distinguait pas le sol même de la planète tant les nuages l’entouraient. Un bon point pour eux, leur senseur pourrait les prévenir avant que l’ennemi ne les repère.

 

*

 

La navette résonnait du martèlement des gouttes d’une pluie qui paraissait légère, probablement un « beau temps » sur cette planète. Ils venaient de passer la barrière de nuages et le général découvrait par le cockpit un sol d’une étrange couleur orangée. Il semblait être assez poreux pour engloutir les litres d’eau qui devaient s’écouler chaque jour ici et cependant d’une certaine solidité.

La planète ne comportait pas un terrain homogène et comme l’avait annoncé le Capitaine, elle offrait de nombreuses cavités. Cependant le regard de Hux remarqua qu’au loin, en contrebas se trouvait une végétation foisonnante. Cela ne serait probablement pas très utile pour reconstituer une flotte mais la planète ferait un très bon pied-à-terre le temps de réorganiser leurs forces – et offrait toujours plus que la planète de Snoke…

 

Ils se posèrent près de deux autres navettes ayant déjà amené quelques troupes. Ces dernières avaient analysé, sécurisé le terrain et commencé à aménager certaines grottes.

 

La rampe se déploya.

 

Le général se trouvait déjà devant l’ouverture, droit, les mains dans le dos. Il se voulait impassible mais il sentait bien au fond de lui un mélange étrange de sentiments qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de gérer. Une sorte d’impatience, de mélancolie et de peur se mêlaient, et lorsque l’air chargé d’humidité lui emplit les poumons, il s’abandonna un instant et ferma les yeux, submergé en une seconde d’une multitude de souvenirs fragmentés. Il se ressaisit rapidement lorsque le bruit des bottes des escadrons derrière lui se rapprocha. Il activa un droïde-parapluie qui s’envola pour se poster au-dessus de sa tête alors qu’il descendait la rampe. Le bruit de la pluie qui martelait le métal se fit entendre.

 

La terre était en effet d’un orange très vif et d’une texture surprenante. On sentait s’y enfoncer les pieds mais elle restait d’une dureté apparemment très sûre. Hux appuyait le bout de sa botte, intrigué, tandis que derrière lui, les troupes descendaient. La pluie frappait leurs uniformes dans un grand bruit. Il releva la tête en entendant une navette approcher. Celle de Kylo Ren. Il l’observa un moment avant qu’une de ses unités ne l’aborde avec respect pour un compte rendu général.

 

\- Monsieur, nous n’avons trouvé aucune forme de vie intelligente, les créatures locales ont été délogées, l’aménagement a commencé. La pierre offre un refuge satisfaisant, des correspondances ont déjà été créées entre les plus grandes grottes. La chute couvre parfaitement les entrées, les travaux pour un ascenseur de camouflage ont commencés, avait-il expliqué tout en pointant du doigt la falaise au pied de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

 

Hux avait relevé les yeux vers la cascade et les hommes vêtus de leurs uniformes blancs qui montaient et descendaient le long de la paroi dans le monte-charge provisoire. Il se sentit soupirer profondément. « Nous voilà au même point que la Résistance... »

 

Le général Hux avait toujours pris de haut les rebelles et leur désespérante tendance à se cacher dans des mondes sauvages et à s’aménager des bases plus que douteuses en bien des points. Mais à présent qu’il se trouvait plus proche de la situation de ces rebelles que de celle de l’Empire d’autrefois, Hux commençait à ressentir un léger sentiment d’admiration.

 

Il se hâta de rejoindre le monte-charge quand celui-ci atteignit le sol. La navette du chevalier se posait au même moment. Ren en descendit lorsque la nacelle où se trouvait Hux s’ébranla. Il laissa courir son regard sur la silhouette noire, bien heureux de ne pas avoir à partager l’ascension avec ce dernier.

 

*

 

Ce fut un choc, qu’il intériorisa à merveille, lorsqu’il passa la chute d’eau, toujours protégé par le droïde-parapluie. Il lui était arrivé de parcourir les bases rebelles abandonnées à la hâte, mais se retrouver devant le même spectacle, sachant qu’il s’agissait de son camp… Il dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à déglutir parfaitement. Stoïque et silencieux, il laissait aller son regard le long des épaisses tresses de câbles à même le sol, des caisses d’un côté, des lits de camp en installation de l’autre.

 

Entre le stress, la fatigue et les cauchemars, Hux avait de plus en plus de mal à voir le bon côté des choses. Lui qui avait vécu avec un enseignement strict et pointilleux… Ce bazar aurait pu l’anéantir s’il s’était avéré moralement plus faible.

La cascade s’écarta un instant, comme repoussée par une force invisible. « Par _La_ Force » se reprit le général en voyant du coin de l’œil une masse noire entrer et s’avancer à sa hauteur.

 

\- Il nous reste beaucoup de travail. Le Finalizer restera notre base pour encore quelque temps, annonça Hux sans vraiment s’adresser au chevalier.

 

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Et ils restèrent tous deux à contempler l’écho de leur échec.


	4. Avis de mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le retard, je m'étais fixé de poster le mardi mais la période est un peu chargé... Cependant j'essaierai d'être le plus régulier possible!  
> Alors voici le troisième chapitre! Il y aura bientôt un peu plus d'action!

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ne pas simplement rester à la Citadelle, où il existe déjà des structures !

\- Pour la énième fois, la Citadelle de Snoke ne présente _aucun_ avantage pour nous. La planète est aride, irrespirable et à des parsecs de tout !

Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure que le chevalier de Ren remettait en cause les dispositions prises par Hux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient s’embêter à repartir de rien alors que Snoke et sa planète offraient un pied-à-terre plus que satisfaisant. Hux avait beau lui amener tous les arguments qu’il voulait, Kylo ne lâchait pas l’affaire.

\- Peu importe sa distance ou son air ! Il faut se recentrer, nous ne _devons_ pas nous précipiter ! La Résistance n’attend que de nous trouver !

-Justement ! Hux n’en pouvait plus et s’emporta : Il nous faut des matières premières, des alliés, il faut qu’on se mobilise, ne pas se laisser abattre, ne pas tarder à nous reformer et recouvrer nos forces ! De plus, comme vous l’avez dit, la Résistance nous recherche, si par malheur l’un d’eux nous suivait jusqu’à la planète de Snoke…

\- Snoke peut se charger de n’importe quel ennemi. Et le Citadelle nous permettrait beaucoup plus d’aisance que ces grottes ! Il agita la main vers la baie en transparacier où apparaissait la planète nuageuse.

\- L’efficacité passe avant le confort, Ren. Vous devriez bien le savoir… avait rétorqué le général entre ses dents, dans un sifflement agacé et sans vraiment le vouloir.

Un étrange silence suivi ses mots. Il ne bougeait plus. Ren semblait fulminer sous son casque. Autour d’eux, les officiers lançaient des regards en coin, intrigué par l’absence d’effusion.

Le chevalier avait la main tendue vers le général. Hux avait les pieds bien enfoncés sur le pont, la tête haute et le regard droit mais une angoisse et une panique commençaient à grandir en lui. Il sentait sa main, invisible, douloureuse et le privant d’air. Il laissa échapper un très léger son qui se transforma en parole.

-Ren… la voix était étouffée mais restait sèche et autoritaire, cependant, on pouvait y entendre un mélange de supplication et de mise en garde. Hux essayait de rester fier, face à Kylo Ren, face à ses hommes et pour lui-même.

La pression cessa en un instant. Ren avait baissé la main et avait fait volte face dans un mouvement accentué par l’élan ample de sa cape et par son pas lourd. Le sas s’ouvrit sans même que le chevalier n’eut à l’actionner, et se referma presque aussitôt, faisant disparaître la masse noire et laissant un silence pesant dans la pièce. Hux n’avait pas bougé, les officiers feignaient avec plus ou moins de talent de n’avoir rien remarqué.

Le général s’éclaircit la gorge, l’air important, pour camoufler le fait que sa voix était probablement cassée. Il avança, l’air sûr de lui, la démarche affirmée, vers la sortie. Il avait mal. Sa gorge était toujours serrée et il sentait des bleus s’y former. Même s’ils ne se verraient sûrement pas, la pression ne redescendait pas. Hux avait toujours été un homme capable de gérer et même d’annihiler ses sentiments quand il le fallait, mais face à cet homme et _son_ pouvoir…

Il ne l’admettrait jamais, mais Hux redoutait le chevalier de Ren.

 

*

 

Le silence régnait, à l’exception du bourdonnement et des bips des modules et autres centres de données. La lumière ne résidait que dans les lueurs aléatoires des appareils de la pièce. Seule la respiration affolée et désordonnée du général rompait le calme ambiant. Les doigts serrant à en faire se déchirer les jointures de ses gants la console, le souffle court et le regard fixé sur l’appareil, Hux tentait de calmer son esprit et son corps. Tantôt transpirant d’une sueur froide, tantôt tremblant, il ne discernait plus les contours du mobilier dans la pénombre. Il ne voyait devant ses yeux que des images affolantes, tournantes et retournantes, il suffoquait dans son col et sentait son corps endolori. Il sursauta quand son comlink sonna et répondit avec vigueur et colère.

\- Quoi ?!

Un léger silence hésitant lui répondit avant que la voix de Mitaka ne reprenne.

\- Monsieur… Le Suprême Leader… il voudrait vous parler. Hux soupira profondément à la fois exaspéré et résigné.

\- Bien. Merci lieutenant.

Il raccrocha, inspira de nouveau profondément et, après avoir ajusté son uniforme, passa la porte l’air de rien, ignorant la lumière blanche soudaine du couloir qui lui arracha la rétine. Il rejoignit de son pas assuré la salle de conférence habituelle. Il y entra et ne vit pas le seigneur Ren. Cependant Snoke était déjà là, ombre bleutée, fantomatique.

\- Suprême Leader, salua Hux avec un signe de tête.

\- Général, comment est Kylo Ren ? Évidemment. Cela ne pouvait que concerner le chevalier. Hux tressailli mais prit un air détaché et répondit.

\- Il fait son travail. Il n’a rien détruit depuis plusieurs jours et-

\- Général, gronda la voix calme et autoritaire de l’étrange créature. Vous savez parfaitement ce que je vous demande.

Hux se figea. Il fut parcouru d’un frisson. Il détestait vraiment aborder ce sujet. Encore plus après leur « échange » de plus tôt. Il soupira, contrarié, avant de reprendre.

\- Il s’est... emporté à propos de mes directives. Un silence l’accueillit, comme si Snoke voulait s’assurer que Hux ne mentait pas – ce dernier avait la désagréable impression que, même au travers de l’hologramme, il pouvait aisément lire en lui. Très vite la voix rauque du Leader Suprême poursuivit.

\- Parfait, parfait… Informez-moi s’il recommence.

Hux ne put rien répondre. Il savait que Snoke avait compris. Il savait que le Suprême Leader ne pensait qu’à son « apprenti ». La mâchoire du général était tellement serrée qu’il en avait mal aux dents.

La conversation coupa court, Snoke déconnectant sans un mot, laissant Hux à nouveau dans un semblant de pénombre. Avant de retomber dans sa torpeur, il fit volte-face et prit à pas pressés le chemin de ses quartiers. Tant qu’à se retrouver piégé par ses pensées, autant le faire sous une douche. L’un des avantages à coloniser une planète pluvieuse était le stock inépuisable d’eau après tout. La douche ne serait pas plus chaude mais au moins serait-elle plus longue.

 

*

 

Hux était déjà à moitié habillé lorsque le comlink qu’il avait laissé sur la table commença à s’agiter. Il le mit et entendit Mitaka lui annoncer que Snoke le convoquait immédiatement en salle de conférence. Hux aurait voulu s’irriter, s’agacer, mais ça n’aurait été qu’une perte de temps et une source de fatigue supplémentaire. Cependant il ne supportait pas la façon qu’avait Snoke de réquisitionner sa présence quelle que soit l’heure ou le travail qu’il avait à faire.

L’avantage de cette situation était, néanmoins, qu’entre le manque de sommeil, la surcharge de travail et le stress, le roux avait appris à relativiser à un niveau que lui-même n’aurait jamais cru possible. Il soupira profondément en remerciant une énième fois le travail du lieutenant. Il passa son manteau et sortit de ses appartements, le pas pressé pour en finir au plus vite avec ce qu’il considérait comme « une corvée ».

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il fut désagréablement surpris de voir que le seigneur Ren se dirigeait également vers la salle de conférence. Son esprit fatigué n’en restait pas moins efficace et, bien qu’il n’appréciât pas les entrevues qu’il avait seul avec le Suprême Leader, le fait qu’il soit tous deux mandés ne pouvait avoir qu’une seule signification, quelque chose s’était ou allait se produire. Hux releva le menton, comme il le faisait souvent. Plus ils étaient proches, plus il semblait essayer de palier ses quelques centimètres de différence par son air fier et son regard froid. Il le salua à peine d’un mouvement de la tête avant de passer la porte sans un mot.

Ne résonnait que le bruit sec de ses pas et celui beaucoup plus sourd et lourd du chevalier derrière lui. Hux écouta l’écho de la démarche de son co-commandeur et remarqua qu’il ne semblait plus boiter, comme les premiers jours après sa longue convalescence. Le chevalier agissait – comme beaucoup d’autres soldats et officiers – comme si rien de tout ce qui était arrivé n’avait eu lieu. Cela agaçait particulièrement Hux. Il savait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie ne ferait avancer personne mais cette façon de se voiler la face était exactement le comportement qu’avait eu l’Empire, le meilleur moyen pour recommencer encore et encore les mêmes erreurs.

Le général ferma un instant les yeux le visage crispé. Ce n’était vraiment pas le lieu pour avoir des réflexions de ce genre. Il se ressaisit, essayant de garder son esprit alerte lorsqu’il posa les pieds dans la zone de la caméra holographique. Kylo Ren le rejoignit rapidement. La présence près de Hux lui rappela leur désagréable altercation.

La silhouette bleutée n’était pour une fois pas encore projetée. Ils attendirent, Hux droit comme toujours, les mains dans le dos et le regard rivé sur la console de communication, le seigneur Ren légèrement tassé, en retrait, le regard – ou plutôt la visière – à peu près tournée en direction de la même console. Ou bien dans le dos du général. Ce dernier resserra l’emprise de sa main droite sur son poignet, crispant ses gants dans un léger crissement. Le Suprême Leader était long à apparaître. Ce n’était pas dans son habitude et si Hux n’avait pas un tant soit peu de respect pour cet homme, il aurait pensé qu’il le faisait à dessein. Le silence était pesant et l’air semblait trop épais. Soudain une lueur se mit à clignoter et un signal sonore indiqua un appel entrant. Le général passa sa main gauche par devant, actionnant en se penchant légèrement l’affichage de l’hologramme. Il s’empressa de retourner à une posture stricte et neutre, impassible. L’image grésilla un instant avant de devenir plus nette, laissant apparaître le Suprême Leader.

Il était difficile de voir avec certitude les traits de l’individu difforme mais Hux aurait parié le voir sourire. Il en eut froid dans le dos, cela n’annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

\- Kylo Ren, Général Hux, salua-t-il de sa voix trop grave.

Les deux individus restèrent de marbre.

\- J’ai une nouvelle mission pour vous général.

Le cœur de Hux rata quelques battements. Il garda les yeux droits devant lui, l’air interdit.

\- Il s’agit d’un potentiel allié qui voudrait bien nous offrir quelques ressources. Cependant il exige de traiter avec vous général. An’tald Talis connaissait bien votre père.

Il était clair à présent que Snoke souriait. Hux retint la boule de rage et de frustration en lui. Il se sentait rougir de colère, les joues en feu. La pénombre de la pièce était un maigre soulagement. Hux n’ajouta toujours rien.

\- Kylo Ren vous accompagnera dans cette mission, acheva le Suprême Leader.

Ses yeux se plissaient et ses lèvres s’étiraient de travers. Il était encore plus horrible que d’habitude mais Hux ne pouvait en jurer tant il se sentait submergé. Les informations que Snoke avait apportées avec un sadisme à peine dissimulé rendaient le général parfaitement incrédule. Il ouvrit la bouche, tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Lui qui ne manquait jamais de mots, jamais n’avait-il connu mutisme aussi douloureux.

Kylo Ren prit alors la parole.

-Quand devons-nous partir Suprême Leader?

Hux entama un mouvement pour protester mais il avait déjà du mal à trouver ses mots face à Snoke… De plus, il avait évité son co-commandant ces derniers mois, sa dernière provocation avait mal fini et il n’allait pas renouveler l’expérience aussi bêtement. Il resta donc muet et immobile, subissant l’échange du Suprême Leader et de son apprenti.

La mission consistait à prendre une des navettes qu’il restait au Premier Ordre et de se rendre sur Nal Hutta dans la Bordure Médiane pour rejoindre An’tald Talis qui s’y cachait depuis la chute de l’Empire.

L’avantage de cette planète était que, bien qu’elle soit dans la Bordure Médiane, la République et la Résistance – quelles qu’elles fussent – n’y avaient jamais été accueillies avec joie. Le problème était le suivant : comment atteindre le système Y’Toub sans se faire prendre ? Une navette du Premier Ordre n’était pas des plus discrètes…

Un autre point, bon ou mauvais, était que cette planète était sous domination Hutt. Depuis toujours et à jamais. Hux se souvenait des longs discours de son père, le menaçant de l’envoyer vivre dans cet endroit plein de marécages, de contrebandiers, de criminels et de trafics douteux. Il avait très bien compris le message et était toujours resté aussi loin que possible des Hutts et de leur influence. Même les quelques échanges qui avaient eu lieu avaient été arrangés par holoconférence ou par émissaires interposés. Hux était purement et simplement dégoûté par cette race. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rencontrer un homme qui exigeait de voir le général pour – peut-être – lui offrir son aide ? Si cet homme s’était entendu avec son père, cela n’annonçait vraiment mais vraiment rien de bon.

 

*

 

Hux était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Finalement il n’avait rien dit. Il était simplement parti une fois que la conversation semblait se terminer, sans attendre d’être congédié. Il avait violemment actionné le sas et avait fui, faisant voler son manteau à travers du couloir. Il se sentait idiot, frustré et enragé. Snoke savait parfaitement… Et il lui avait collé Ren dans les pattes délibérément.

Il essaya de pousser un cri de rage, de lancer quelque chose, de frapper dans le mur pour se délivrer de cette frustration mais il n’était définitivement pas doué pour ça. Après avoir appris à contenir et intérioriser ses sentiments pendant si longtemps, il ne savait plus du tout comment extérioriser. Il se sentait continuellement « trop plein » et ne pouvait jamais rien y faire. A part une douche. Encore.

Il laissa glisser son regard le long de ses appartements. Ils étaient austères et impeccables. Seul Mu’, le vieux droïde, faisait tache dans le décor. Hux soupira ; et prit d’un pas las la direction de la cabine, secouant la tête entre sa frustration passée et ce sentiment de résignation que Snoke – comme son père avant lui – semblait ravi de lui imposer.

 

*

 

La navette était prête. Une petite escouade déjà à bord faisait les dernières vérifications. Hux se tenait devant la rampe. La mâchoire contractée, le regard fixe et la mine fermée, il ne cessait depuis des jours de retourner cette histoire dans tous les sens. C’était du suicide. Traverser la Bordure Extérieur passait encore, mais la Bordure Médiane ? C’était de là que provenaient la plupart des membres de l’Alliance et même sur une planète comme Hutta, où la Résistance était assez peu appréciée, il était fort probable qu’ils se fassent remarquer. S’ils n’étaient pas repérés en y allant, ils le seraient certainement au retour. Hux déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres trop sèches lorsque Kylo arriva et, sans s’arrêter, remonta la rampe. Il ne savait pas trop si la présence du chevalier était pour lui un réconfort ou une source de stress supplémentaire.

 

« J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. »


	5. Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, voici la suite un peu en retard. Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, ça va être une période un peu chargé pour moi mais j'espère pouvoir tenir la cadence d'un chapitre par semaine !  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me le ferez savoir ! ♥

Hux inspira profondément l’air froid et terriblement sec du hangar. Le Finalizer allait lui manquer. Mais il était temps d’avancer pour le futur de l’Ordre et pour ne pas retarder le départ. L’escadron de trooper qui devait les accompagner était tout juste monté. Les derniers rechargements en carburant et énergie venaient d’être achevé. Il ne manquait plus que Hux pour le décollage, il avança.

Lorsqu’il eut fini son ascension, Hux regarda derrière lui la rampe se refermer.

Kylo Ren était à l’avant avec les troupes. Sa silhouette se tenait debout, légèrement tassé, derrière les sièges de pilotage, il semblait veiller à ce que les soldats préparent correctement l’appareil pour le décollage.

Cette navette était plutôt confortable. A l’avant, il y avait donc le cockpit, large et pouvant abriter un petit bataillon, le sas de distribution, où l’on rangeait le matériel, où s’ouvrait la rampe et où l’on pouvait rejoindre la cale et les postes de tir, ainsi que l’espace de repos dans le fond : une pièce, quatre lits, une table, des bancs et une partie infirmerie. Ce fut là que Hux s’installa. Il glissa dans un rangement sous le lit un long étui puis il s’assit. Il sentit la navette décoller tandis qu’il laissait échapper un bâillement.

Après tout, il ne risquait rien à dormir quelques heures – surtout que le seigneur Ren semblait préférer rester dans le cockpit ! Et ce ne serait pas les premières heures qui seraient les plus dangereuses. Normalement.

Hux réussit presque à dormir sereinement, Il rêva d’Arkanis, la monotonie des jours de pluie le rendait nostalgique. Beaucoup avait du mal à supporter la planète et son climat, nombreux étaient les cadets qui préféraient passer leurs permissions dans leur chambre, Hux avait appris à aimer cette pluie – il n’en avait pas vraiment eut le choix – avec les entraînements de pod, les combats, le terrain d’exercice, le mur d’escalade toujours glissant... _trop_ _glissant_ à cause de la pluie…

 

*

 

Hux se réveilla légèrement endolori du côté droit. Il se redressa en grognant et constata qu’il se trouvait à présent par terre. Surpris, il fronça les sourcils en se relevant.

Au même moment la porte chuinta et Kylo Ren entra. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, son trop grand corps courbé dans une posture agressive. Hux sentit son cœur s’accélérer mais une violente secousse interrompit l’instant. Kylo fut propulsé contre la table et il se retint de tomber en se maintenant à l’une des couchettes tandis que Hux fut violemment envoyé vers l’arrière, son crâne heurtant une première fois le petit garde-corps du lit. Une nouvelle secousse, et encore une, encore …

 

*

 

Hux ouvrit les yeux. Il dut les cligner plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir faire le focus sur ce qu’il voyait. C’était le néon du plafond de la salle de repos de la navette. Il pendait misérablement, retenu par quelques câbles et grésillait désagréablement. Il se redressa, son crâne extrêmement douloureux et l’esprit encore très embrumé. Il glissa une main derrière sa tête et sentit une énorme bosse. Il se souvint soudain de ce qui s’était passé et chercha des yeux le seigneur Ren. Il se rendit compte que la porte était à moitié ouverte et que du bruit provenait du sas. Il se leva s’appuyant sur le banc et sur l’un des lits et se glissa par l’ouverture.

Il découvrit alors l’avant de la navette complètement déchiqueté. Le cockpit avait été arraché, le métal déchiré comme une feuille, les troopers tous morts dans diverses positions – l’un embroché, l’autre le crâne fendu contre le tableau de bord, un troisième semblant s’être fait écraser la moitié du corps par un morceau de console. Hux fut pris d’une violente envie de vomir. Non pas que la vue du sang le rendit malade, seulement son corps commençait à ressentir les effets de « l’accident ».

Ce fut en se penchant, plié sur le côté, qu’il remarqua enfin d’où provenait le bruit qu’il entendait. Kylo était occupé à fourrer dans de grands sacs à dos des vivres. Sans un regard à Hux il lui jeta l’un des sacs et lui demanda – ordonna – d’aller le remplir avec ce qui pourrait être utile dans la pharmacie de la navette ainsi que de prendre des couvertures. Hux avait réceptionné avec un nouveau haut-le-cœur le sac. Il resta un instant incrédule face à la situation qui, il fallait bien l’avouer, lui échappait complètement. Lorsqu’il repassa du côté de la salle de repos, il vit du coin de l’œil le chevalier fouiller, dégager, arracher des morceaux de débris et les fourrer dans une besace.

Hux rangea avec soin bandes, pansements et autres produits désinfectants ou contre les migraines. Il n’avait pas fait la moitié que l’ombre noire entra de son pas si léger et discret, faisant trembler tout l’appareil. Sans un mot il arracha l’une des couvertures des lits et la roula avec précipitation, la fixant sur le haut d’un des sacs qu’il avait remplis, et recommença ainsi pour les autres couvertures. Hux s’en offusqua. Amer, il le fit remarquer.

 

\- N’était-ce pas à moi de faire ça ?

 

Pas de réponse.

 

Kylo s’approcha juste de lui à grands pas. Le général sentit un à un tous les muscles de son corps se crisper, se tendre, se durcir. L’espace pharmacie était une petite pièce séparée de la salle de repos par une paroi de verre et une porte coulissante actuellement ouverte. La présence de Ren ici ne pouvait être ignorée, sa carrure prenant presque la moitié de l’espace - et encore il était comme toujours ratatiné sur lui-même.

Hux en avait oublié de respirer tant ils étaient proches. Trop pour son esprit qui ressassait les douloureux souvenirs du sauvetage sur Starkiller. Kylo était à quelques centimètres à présent et Hux luttait pour garder les yeux rivés sur la visière et le menton haut. Mais le chevalier ne semblait intéressé que par le sac qu’il arracha au général, fourrant, avec beaucoup plus d’efficacité et beaucoup moins d’ordre, le reste de médicaments et matériels de soin. Hux resta coincé contre le mur, la masse de Ren l’empêchait de bouger. La proximité était nouvelle et ceci le gênait grandement. Il s’éclaircit la gorge avec irritation pour essayer de lui faire comprendre.

Quand il eut fini, le chevalier ressortit, emportant les sacs avec lui, dans le sas. Hux n’en revenait pas de tant de désinvolture. Kylo Ren avait souvent été irrespectueux et impoli, il ne répondait pas toujours, il avait ce côté provocateur qu’ont les enfants… cependant il finissait toujours par détruire quelque chose, il était impétueux et colérique, il ne savait pas intérioriser, comparer à Hux, mais là, rien, pas même un soupir exaspéré.

 

\- Général, appela la voix mécanique de l’autre côté.

 

Hux le rejoignit toujours aussi vexé et incrédule.

A peine eut-il passé la porte que Kylo lui colla dans les bras l’un des sacs ainsi qu’un blaster et une arme de poing. Lui-même portait un sac énorme et la besace de plus tôt. Il avait aussi sorti son sabre. Hux comprit alors que l’accident n’en était pas un. Il avait été idiot de ne pas le comprendre plus tôt.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles et silencieux. Hux regardait Kylo et son sabre et la visière de celui-ci était tourné vers Hux. Ce dernier fit soudainement volte-face, se dirigeant vers la salle de repos où il saisit l’étui de métal qu’il avait rangé sous le lit. Kylo l’attendait, regardant dans sa direction, toujours silencieux, puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers le cockpit éventré. Il jeta un œil au dehors et sans même un regard à Hux il lui fit signe de le suivre. Mettant de côté son orgueil – et ce ne fut pas chose facile – le général emboîta le pas de son co-commandeur.

 

Il put alors découvrir avec une joie immense qu’ils semblaient s’être délicatement posés sur une planète très accueillante où régnait une délicate odeur de soufre, sûrement produite par ces légères vapeurs verdâtres relâchées par les bulles du sol boueux et marécageux à souhait qui, en éclatant, couvraient les troncs d’arbres poisseux. La pénombre, due à l’épaisse couche de nuages tout aussi verdâtres que les vapeurs, était un plaisir qui enchantait le général, qui avait de toute évidence un amour tout particulier pour les endroits sales, sordides et inhabités. Oh, il ne fallait pas oublier que l’air qui semblait être tropical, humide, épais, se trouvait balayé par des vents littéralement glacials qui faisaient givrer en un instant le sol et les éclaboussures. Ravissement sans nom.


	6. En terre hostile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un nouveau chapitre, à l'heure pour une fois :3  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira (comme je l'espère chaque semaine...) !
> 
> Petit plus, je ne sais pas si ce sera utile mais j'ai créé un Tumblr pour cette fanfic : https://jailatetedanslesetoiles.tumblr.com/ n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour :D

Pendant que Hux s’émerveillait à propos du sol qui ne voulait pas lui rendre son pied, Kylo avait fait signe de s’arrêter et le silence retomba. A la grande joie du général, il put ajouter à sa liste le bruit de milliers – du moins c’était le sentiment qu’il en avait – de bestioles courant, éclaboussant, criant, piaillant et faisant tout un tas de sons innommables, sans parler du bruit épais de la vase qui bullait toujours. Soudain un tir de blaster lui passa juste sous le nez, le rendant un instant aveugle. Kylo réagit en un quart de seconde et bientôt un type en uniforme orange se balança au bout de son bras, après s’être fait traîner sur plusieurs mètres. Quand Hux fut réhabitué à la pénombre, il comprit la situation et chargea son blaster sur tir – et pas paralysant, cependant il ne pouvait toujours pas retirer sa jambe, il essaya pourtant de se débattre contre la boue mais rien n’y fit. Kylo, de son côté, serrait si fort sa prise qu’on n’entendait même plus les gémissements du rebelle.

  


-Relâche-le ! hurla une voix sur la gauche de Hux qui tira dans un buisson sans véritablement avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Un bruit sourd suivi d’un hurlement de rage lui confirma sa touche. Un autre son sourd accompagna le corps que Ren laissa tomber. Hux put libérer son pied du sol dans un son disgracieux et s’approcha du chevalier. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, la nuit devait tomber au-dessus d’eux et l’air se faisait de moins en moins tropical. De la fumée se formait lorsqu’il respirait et cela l’empêchait de voir clairement devant lui. Il se retint alors, scrutant les fourrés alentours. Trouvé. Il tira un nouveau coup et un cri déchirant résonna. Eux aussi devaient bien respirer…

  


Hux se retourna, à la recherche d’un autre petit nuage suspect. Mais ce fut dans son dos que sortirent les rebelles. Pris de court, il s’attendait à l’impact quand Kylo bondit dans un saut irréel, dégainant son sabre, stoppant les six rebelles d’un mouvement et les entaillant avec une sauvagerie incroyable, envoyant sang et entrailles rejoindre la boue sur les troncs et les pierres. Hux sentit de nouveau la nausée lui retourner l’estomac et il recula.

C’était exactement comme sur Starkiller.

Kylo Ren. Il s’était tellement déchaîné qu’il ne restait à présent debout – maintenu par la Force – que des morceaux de jambes, parfois un peu de bassins mais… Hux sentit venir le goût amer de la bile.

Kylo se retourna. Dans son mouvement Hux fut persuadé de capter une lueur dorée. Son corps tout entier se soulevait au rythme de son souffle qui couvrait à présent tous les sons alentours.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment face à face, Hux horrifié, prêt à rendre le contenu de son estomac, retenu par son instinct de survie – « si je fais le mort… il ne fera rien… ? » - et Kylo, toujours plié en position d’attaque, l’arme crépitant, projetant sa lumière et créant des ombres improbables. Enfin, sa respiration ralentit, se calma. Il se redressa et rangea son arme. Une fois la lame éteinte, la pénombre se faisait évidente. Hux ne vit même pas le sol lorsqu’il se pencha pour se soulager. Ren ne releva pas, attendant simplement qu’il ait fini.

Quand le général se redressa, il fut surpris de sentir si près le chevalier. Il lui tendait quelque chose. Une gourde ? De l’eau ? Est-ce que Kylo Ren venait de lui donner de l’eau en toute simplicité ? Sans remarque, sans provocation, juste « gentiment » ?

Hux prit la gourde et renifla discrètement le contenu avant d’en faire couler dans sa gorge. C’était agréable. Frais. Bien qu’il ne fasse pas vraiment chaud. Voir l’inverse. Il frissonna lorsque quelques gouttes coulèrent le long de la commissure de ses lèvres. L’air était presque plus froid que sur Starkiller !

  


\- Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette planète ?! marmonna-t-il avec agacement, plus pour lui-même, rendant la gourde.

  


C’était aussi un bon moyen de sauver les apparences.  


  


\- C’est une des planètes sans nom du système Y’Toub. L’une des plus éloignées. Je pense que nous sommes au nord de la planète. Il faut trouver un endroit à l’abri du vent si on veut passer la nuit.

  


Hux ne s’avouerait jamais être impressionné par la connaissance qu’avait Ren des planètes de la galaxie. Un endroit à l’abri du vent. Il était impensable de retourner au vaisseau. Ces rebelles devaient déjà avoir prévenu des renforts qu’ils avaient descendu une navette du Premier Ordre, et à présent qu’ils étaient morts – Hux eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur – les renforts n’allaient pas les lâcher.

Il espérait vraiment que des renforts allaient venir pour eux aussi. Passer trop de temps entouré de l’odeur d’œuf pourri et les pieds dans cette matière poisseuse ne l’enchantait pas. Surtout que, bien que l’air semblait respirable, il sentait que le taux d’oxygène n’était pas très élevé et ceci n’était pas des plus rassurant. La réserve d’oxygène de leur vaisseau s’était envolée avec le crash. Il soupira profondément, tout ceci n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il se prit le pied dans une racine et s’étala de tout son long, protégeant son visage de la boue. Il jura si fort qu’un oiseau – probablement – s’enfuit en cassant quelques branches. Il se redressa. Il ne voyait à présent plus rien du tout. Il ne savait même pas si cette masse devant lui était Kylo ou un arbre. Il sentit alors quelque chose lui agripper la main. Il la retira en vitesse, sur ses gardes. Puis Ren réitéra et prit la main du général plus fermement.

  


\- Suivez-moi.

  


Sa voix paraissait encore plus grave dans le noir. A moins que ce ne soit l’air qui faisait vibrer le vocodeur différemment ? En tout cas, la tête lourde du général ne chercha pas à discuter et il se laissa guider dans l’obscurité. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

Ils avaient trouvé un endroit. Ça ressemblait à un gros trou dans un arbre, un arbre immense et complètement creux. Le sol était poisseux, les parois étaient poisseuses, le plafond même laissait goutter quelque chose de poisseux. Au moins le vent qui s’était levé ne s’engouffrait pas là. Ils avaient mangé des barres nutritives et sorti les couvertures. Hux n’était pas du genre frileux, mais il fallait bien avouer qu’il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud du tout. Lors de leur progression, il avait pu sentir ses pieds s’enfoncer de moins en moins dans un sol de plus un en plus dur et glissant. Il aurait aimé un feu cependant c’était impensable, trop de fumée, de lumière, d’odeur et surtout comment en faire un sur une planète aussi humide ?

Kylo alluma alors son sabre. Hux n’eut même pas le temps de s’inquiéter de cet acte tant la chaleur dégagée par la lame était agréable. La lueur rouge glissait sur les parois du bois mousseux et humide ainsi que sur les deux hommes. Hux sourit avec amertume. Alors voilà où en était le Premier Ordre…

  



	7. Passer le temps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Deux jours de retard... ce n'est pas très sérieux!  
> Mais je dois aussi m'occuper de mes cours et les partiels approchent, je vais donc peut être avoir aussi du retard sur les prochains chapitres et je m'en excuse d'avance!  
> (J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...!)

Le réveil fut étrangement le plus doux depuis des mois. L’air était certes très froid mais le calme et la lumière étaient apaisants.

 

Le général ouvrit les yeux.

 

Ils avaient bel et bien trouvé refuge dans l’écorce d’un vieil arbre mort.

Hux se redressa, étirant son dos endolori d’avoir dormi assis et il se leva, passant distraitement une main sur ses fesses toutes aussi douloureuses et engourdies. Il jeta un œil vers là où reposait encore Ren - endormi ou non, Hux ne put le dire, avec ce casque…

Il passa par le trou d’environ un mètre cinquante de haut et quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de large. L’air de l’extérieur était encore plus froid et arracha à Hux un frisson, l’odeur de soufre semblait être moins présente, les vapeurs se mêlant à l’humidité du matin.

Il put enfin observer les lieux à la lumière du jour, une lumière blanche et pâle due au soleil fatigué. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de clairière, le gros arbre mort derrière lui enfonçait des racines blanchâtres dans un soleil rocheux et relativement dépourvu de boue, aux alentours des arbres épars, des lianes épaisses, des racines et des pierres, rien de bien surprenants ou de très différent de la veille. En avançant un peu, le général constata que certains arbres portaient de gros fruits anormalement bariolés qui n’inspiraient pas vraiment confiance.

 

Il marcha ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de revenir sur ses pas avec un sentiment étrange de désespoir et de résignation.

Ren s’était levé et était sorti de l’abri. Penché sur un des sacs qu’ils avaient emportés avec eux, il en sortit le matériel qu’il avait récupéré dans le cockpit. Il se mit à trifouiller les fils avec les boîtiers et les batteries. Hux s’assit en face, regardant de manière perplexe ces gestes rapides et assurant qui n’avaient aucun sens pour lui. Bien sûr qu’il s’y connaissait en ingénierie… mais ça c’était plus du grand n’importe quoi qu’autre chose, Hux avait toujours eut à disposition du matériel de qualité et, même si durant ses années à l’Académie il avait due construire des armes à partir de pièces détachées, l’aisance et les mouvements du chevalier lui paraissaient incompréhensible. Mais cela offrait une meilleure distraction que tout ce qu’il y avait autour d’eux…

Il passa du temps à observer les gestes pour dénuder les fils, pour arracher les composants, pour réarranger les éléments. Au bout d’un moment, il comprit ce qu’essayait de faire Ren, ce devait être une radio. Une radio qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à une radio mais c’était tout de même impressionnant.

Le général continua ainsi à analyser les étapes de la construction.

 

*

 

Après presque une heure, Hux étira de nouveau son dos et son estomac se manifesta avec peu de subtilité. Le général sentit une chaleur poindre du bout de ses oreilles à la pointe de ses pommettes, il se leva, époussetant pompeusement son uniforme, qui s’était couvert d’une poudre de boue séchée et portée par le vent léger qui balayait la clairière, puis se dirigea vers le creux de l’arbre tandis que le chevalier se redressait à son tour, probablement aussi affamé que lui.

Hux revint avec deux barres nutritives et en tendit une, sans un mot, a Ren.

Il la prit, ne brisant pas le silence.

Le général se rassit, regardant les mains du chevalier qui se portaient à son casque pour en actionner le mécanisme. Hux n’avait pas eu le loisir de revoir son visage depuis Starkiller. Hormis en rêve. Et ce geste eut un drôle d’effet sur lui, il interrompit son mouvement, la barre à moitié ouverte, il avait bloqué sa respiration et semblait n’entendre plus que le battement de son propre cœur. Il n’aura pas défini cela comme de la peur mais plus comme une sorte d’excitation, d’appréhension.

Ce mouvement avait quelque chose d’hypnotique pour le général.

Ren ne lui prêta pas attention, peut être volontairement. Le visage fut révélé, d’une pâleur blafarde sans doute due à la lumière bleutée de cette planète. La peau, aux teintes chaudes dont Hux se souvenait, avait laissé place à une drôle de couleur presque grisâtre. Sa joue était fendue d’une cicatrice profonde, tout juste guérie, qui semblait fragile à certains endroits… d’une teinte beaucoup plus rosé.

Tout son visage était constellé de grain de beauté, Hux ne se souvenait pas qu’il y en ait eu autant. Son nez avait beau être assez long, ses oreilles un peu trop grandes, son visage allongé, on ne pouvait nier une certaine harmonie, un charme… une certaine beauté.

Cela apaisa Hux, car le visage dont il se souvenait n’avait pas cette expression relativement sereine et des yeux d’une couleur si sombres, si tranquilles.

Hux revint à la réalité lorsqu’il se rendit compte que Ren le fixait à son tour. Il avait déjà mangé la moitié de sa barre et regardait le général, un peu dubitatif face à l’homme qui le dévorait du regard. Hux retrouva son souffle, déglutit et détourna les yeux le plus calmement possible, l’air de rien mais mort de honte. Il se sentait idiot. Qu’avait-il imaginé ? Il n’avait pas changé de tête, à part sa balafre un peu moins sanglante que sur Starkiller et…un regard moins « vif » de rage...

 

Lorsqu’ils eurent fini leur maigre repas, Kylo reprit son travail – son « bidouillage » - sur la batterie complètement difforme et Hux – ne sachant que faire – se saisit de son datapad. Avec peu d’espoir, il tenta de se connecter à l’holonet. Évidemment, la planète était vraisemblablement vide de toute existence intelligente, il y avait peu de chance qu’un relai ait été mis ici. Hux releva la tête vers la machine qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une radio de fortune. C’était donc leur dernière chance… en espérant que de relayeur la navette n’ait pas été trop endommagé – un datapad n’avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour communiquer sans relai, mais une navette si.

Hux tapota alors un journal de bord. Il était important pour lui de consigner ses observations, ce qui était arrivé. « On ne sait jamais. »

 

Il soupira après avoir détaillé jusqu’aux motifs des étranges fruits ce qui se trouvait sur cette planète, il finit par abandonner la tablette dans un des sacs et se leva, en s’étirant et, dans un profond soupir, décida que l’entraînement serait une bien meilleure distraction pour faire passer le temps. Et ce pour un bon moment.

 


	8. Opportunité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un chapitre presque - pas du tout.. - à l'heure...!  
> J'espère que ça vous ira, il y a un peu plus d'action à venir !

Le soleil n’était pas encore levé que Hux fut réveillé brusquement par un grand bruit. Il bondit hors de sa couverture et se plaça à l’entrée du trou pour repérer ce qui avait pu faire un tel vacarme.

Kylo était assis à l’extérieur et tenait dans une main le semblant de radio, dans l’autre une poignée de câble qu’il semblait avoir arraché à l’instant.

 

 

- Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?! hurla Hux d’une voix enrouée et qui le fit légèrement toussoter. Il sortit de l’arbre, rangeant son arme à sa hanche.

 

\- Je pensais pouvoir faire marcher ça, répondit Kylo d’un ton légèrement irrité.

 

 

Hux fit la moue, cette moue qu’il faisait sans cesse lorsque quelque chose le contrariait – une moue presque exclusivement réservée à Kylo et ses hauts-faits – il approcha et regarda la machine.

 

 

\- Est-ce vraiment censé fonctionner ? Lâcha-t-il, acerbe. Kylo ne répondit pas. Sous son masque il était difficile de savoir ce qu’il pensait mais étrangement, d’avoir revu son visage semblait avoir permis à Hux de se ressaisir. Le mouvement de tête semblait indiquer que le chevalier s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu’il se leva brusquement, de toute sa hauteur, et qu’il avança avec rapidité vers le général, le forçant à reculer jusqu’à l’arbre, trébuchant et tombant dans le trou, Kylo y pénétra à son tour, plaquant au fond du creux le général. Ce dernier avait cru un instant avoir à faire à une crise du chevalier, provoqué par la vexation, la frustration, la rage, mais il entendit bientôt ce qu’il avait dû sentir : un vaisseau. Il se sentit un instant rempli d’espoir, un vaisseau, une possibilité qu’on soit venu les chercher. Très vite il réalisa qu’il y avait une chance sur deux que ce vaisseau appartienne à la Résistance.

 

 

Le bruit des réacteurs continua de se faire entendre encore un moment, le bruit de branche cassé, de feuille balayée, et le silence. Il devait avoir atterrit non loin de leur navette. Un moment passa, Kylo ne bougeait toujours pas. Immobile, les mains plaquées contre les épaules du général, l’espace entre eux littéralement inexistant. Cette proximité commençait à devenir gênante et Hux s’éclaircit la gorge pour faire comprendre à Kylo qu’il était temps de prendre ses distances, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. C’est à ce moment-là que Hux se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas eu de contact physique avec quelqu’un depuis bien longtemps et la présence des mains plutôt pressentes sur ses épaules devint vraiment embarrassante.

 

 

-Je pense que c’est bon maintenant… dit-il en essayant de le repousser.

 

 

Il ne bougea pas, s’en était désespérément impressionnant. Enfin il se retira quelques minutes plus tard et prit la parole.

 

 

\- C’est une navette de la rébellion. Ils ont trouvé notre transport. Ils sont six, deux d’entre eux gardent leur vaisseau, les quatre autres examinent l’épave. Nous devons en profiter.

 

 

Voilà pourquoi il était resté aussi longtemps immobile, il avait due « voir » ce que transportait la navette. Ils avaient donc une chance, il ne fallait pas la laisser passer. Hux sentit monter en lui l’excitation et l’adrénaline.

 

 

Cela faisait des années, une éternité à ses yeux qu’il n’avait pas pu aller sur le terrain.

Huc adorait voyager sur les immenses vaisseaux, sentir les moteurs, l’air froid, la vue. Que tous lui obéissent. Mais il pensait souvent avec nostalgie à ses premières années en tant que simple agent du Premier Ordre, souvent envoyé en mission de repérage, parfois en « négociation à sens unique ».

C’est avec un large sourire qu’on ne lui connaissait pas que Hux ouvrit l’étui de métal qu’il avait pris dans l’épave. A l’intérieur se trouvait l’outil de ses « négociations à sens unique » : une arme longue portée en parfait état. Il entreprit de l’assembler avec des mouvements précis et une parfaite dextérité.

Kylo l’observa un moment, ce qui était difficile à dire à travers de son casque mais il semblait absorbé par les mouvements du général.

Une fois que ce dernier eut fini, il se redressa, passant l’arme dans son dos, puis fit signe à Kylo qu’ils pouvaient y aller.

Silencieusement et avec zèle, le général se fraya un chemin à travers les racines, les brumes et la boue. Il n’avait plus rien à voir avec le général du jour de leur arrivé, un peu maladroit et écœuré par le terrain, à présent il semblait parfaitement à l’aise, son regard passait d’arbre en arbre, de pierre en pierre, analysant la meilleure approche. C’est sans rien dire que Kylo suivait ses indications.

Ils furent bientôt arrivés près de la navette rebelle. Il y avait bien deux hommes, l’un debout, se reposant contre l’encadrement de la rampe, l’autre assis sur le seuil.

 

 

\- Tu crois qu’ils se sont fait dévorer par une bestiole d’ici ? Demanda le premier

 

\- Je suis sûr que c’est des rescapés qui ont fait ça…

 

\- Tu as vu l’état de la navette ? Personne n’a pu survivre à ça !

 

\- T’as pas écouté le rapport des gars ? Ils ont retrouvé que des troopers ! Depuis quand ils utilisent des navettes officielles pour un transport de quelques troopers... même pas un escadron complet.

 

\- On leur a mis un sacré coup en leur explosant leur Étoiles de la Mort 2.0, c’est plus que probable qu’ils se doivent débrouiller avec ce qui leur reste.

 

\- Et ce qui manque ? Hein ? T’as pensé au fait que des éléments de la console avaient disparu et qu’il n’y avait aucunes provisions ?

 

 

Un silence suivit l’échange. Hux les observait avec frustration et une haine profonde. De son côté Kylo avait réussis à totalement faire oublier sa présence sans doute grâce à son pouvoir de la « Force ». Hux lui jeta un coup d’œil, prêt à lui indiquer qu’ils allaient passer à l’action, cependant la conversation repris.

 

 

\- Tu crois que c’est lui…, la question c’était terminé sur un ton étrange, comme de la tristesse.

 

\- Ne me dis pas que tu espères encore qu’il revienne ?!

 

\- Non ! Non… je sais bien qu’il ne pourra plus revenir mais… Je me demandais juste.

 

 

L’autre laissa passer un silence.

 

 

\- Y a des chances. Pour s’en être sortit après un crash pareil. Et puis on n’a pas eu un seul appel de l’équipe de repérage depuis deux jours. Ils se sont forcément fait tuer et il n’y a pas de forme de vie assez grosse et dangereuse ici pour les avoirs tous fait disparaître.

 

Un nouveau silence.

 

 

\- Tu crois - mais le rebelle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

 

 

Tout s’enchaîna soudainement très vite.

Les quatre éclaireurs qui avaient passé la navette échouée au peigne fin étaient en train de rejoindre leur transport, avançant vers la position du duo. Hux avait poussé Kylo pour que ce dernier se mette à terre. Il retira son arme et les mit en joue, tirant avec précision. Le premier s’écroula, mort sur le coup. Les autres n’ayant pas compris ce qui arrivait, Hux eut le temps de tirer une seconde fois dans le crâne d’une femme qui s’écroula à son tour. Les autres se mirent à réagir, se mettant à couvert et hurlant pour prévenir ceux restés à bord du vaisseau.

Ils étaient protégés par les fourrés et les brumes nauséabondes, d’un côté se trouvait le vaisseau, de l’autre les éclaireurs. D’un accord muet, Kylo s’occupa des deux à bord de la navette, Hux des deux autres.

Ce fut vite fait pour Hux car le terrain lui était propice, offrant beaucoup de fenêtres de tir.

Mais Kylo ne pouvait avancer, les deux rebelles tirant à l’aveugle au travers de la flore, en direction des cris.

L’un des deux s’arrêta et prit la parole.

 

 

-Ben ! Ben ! Revient ! Ta mère ne t’en veux pas ! Elle veut te retrouver ! Elle veut te revoir ! Ben-

 

-Mais ferme-là !

 

 

Le coupa son acolyte qui continué à tirer. Mais l’autre insista.

 

 

-Ben s’il te plait ! Ta mèr-

 

 

Soudainement tout redevint calme.

Il ne restait que l’écho des tirs et le craquement des arbres.

Le chevalier glissa hors de sa cachette, une main tendue devant lui, l’autre autour de son sabre.

Hux sentait que même l’air s’était figé. De la même façon que sur Starkiller.

Il l’avait rejoint et voyait les deux silhouettes figées luttant contre le pouvoir invisible qui les immobilisaient.

 

 

-B…en…, parvint à articuler le rebelle.

 

 

Mais un craquement puissant se fit entendre, suivi d’un hurlement retentissant. La forme anormale qu’avait prise l’ossature de l’homme attestait qu’aucun de ses os n’était plus dans le sens où il était censé être. La douleur semblait telle que l’homme tourna de l’œil.

Kylo continuait d’approcher et semblait concentré sur celui qui paraissait l’avoir connu. Inconsciemment il relâcha partiellement le second. Hux réagit trop tard. Il le vit, pointant son blaster vers la vieille carlingue du vaisseau - il n’eut même pas le temps de crier que le réservoir de la navette se mettait à exploser, les balayant tous les deux dans le souffle brûlant.


	9. A la rescousse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre :)  
> J'espère que ça vous ira !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

Hux se redressa, sonné. Sa tête lui tournait, il ne parvenait pas à faire le focus sur ce qui l’entourait et ses oreilles sifflaient. Lorsqu’il reprit ses esprits, il commença à sentir ses bras lui faire mal, il les regarda, le tissu de ses avant-bras avait complètement brûlé, jusqu’à sa peau. Ses bras étaient à vif. Il avait protégé son visage de justesse du feu de l’explosion.

Son cœur se mit à battre très fort, son souffle se faisait plus court, il essaya de se relever et sentit une douleur lui traverser la cuisse gauche, où un morceau de taule était venu se loger.

Hux se sentit paniquer, il ne trouvait plus d’air, la douleur lui faisait tourner la tête, il ne voyait plus devant lui.

« A quoi bon ? Pourquoi se battre ? Pourquoi ? »

Il tourna la tête. Le battement à ses oreilles se calma, la douleur devint soudainement supportable, il retrouva dans une grande inspiration son souffle et ses esprits.

Kylo se trouvait à quelque mètre, sur sa droite. Son casque semblait être abîmé mais le plus inquiétant était que la moitié de son corps était coincée sous la rampe gondolé de la navette rebelle.

Hux se raisonna, ce n’était ni le lieu, ni le moment de se remettre en question.

Seul le premier réservoir de la navette avait explosé et à en juger par le modèle, le second serait bientôt touché par les flammes qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir se propager à la végétation – probablement trop humide.

Hux arracha le morceau de métal de sa jambe avec un cri de douleur. Il parvint à se redresser, s’appuyant sur sa jambe droite et se hissant contre un arbre. Il boita jusqu’à Kylo et, dans un effort immense, tenta de soulever la pièce de métal. Le poids n’était pas négligeable mais il réussit à le faire bouger, plus exactement il réussit à le faire glisser le long du corps inanimé du chevalier. C’est sans douceur qu’il le saisit par le bras et se mit à le tirer difficilement le plus loin possible, jusqu’à leur arbre.

 

La navette avait explosé une seconde fois. La fumée noire s’élevait sinistrement. Hux avait commencé par soigner sa jambe, Kylo toujours inconscient, couché au sol.

Une fois sa jambe bandée et ses bras enduit de pommade, Hux se pencha sur le chevalier, retirant avec lenteur le casque. Rien de terrible. La lourde tenue et le casque avaient protégé l’homme du plus gros des dégâts. Il semblait juste avoir été assommé. Pareillement, le général avait tâté au travers de l’habit les membres qui s’étaient retrouvés écrasés, rien ne semblait être cassé …

Alors, plus frustré, se sentant plus pitoyable et plus en colère que jamais Hux observa la fumée, s’estompant lentement, comme une belle métaphore de ce que semblait vouloir être son avenir.

 

Ce ne fut que de longues heures plus tard, quand la nuit semblait s’installer que Kylo ouvrit les yeux.

Hux était amer et crispé. Silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le filet de fumée qu’il restait à présent. Il était bien trop fier pour ça, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir hurler sa rage et sa frustration.

Ren se redressa. Il ne semblait en effet pas grandement affecté, ce qui eut le don d’énerver plus encore Hux qui sentait encore la brûlure de ses chairs.

Ils n’avaient vraiment plus rien. La radio de fortune était un échec, le vaisseau des rebelles était dans un état pire que le leur. Et ils avaient fort à parier que le prochain vaisseau appartiendrait lui aussi aux rebelles et serait beaucoup plus peuplé que la petite navette d’aujourd’hui.

 

Ils restèrent silencieusement, assis côte à côte, le nez plongé dans le ciel où aurait dû se trouver une infinité d’étoile mais que masquaient des épais nuages à la couleur indescriptible.

 

Cependant, le calme fut de courte duré.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre au loin. Un bruit de vaisseau. Aucun d’eux ne chercha à se cacher. Ils se savaient pertinemment perdu et la capture semblait plus séduisante que la vie sur cette planète.

 

Quelle ne fut leur surprise lorsque le vaisseau qui passa en volant bas au-dessus d’eux se révéla être un modèle hutt.

 

Hux se redressa en vitesse. Kylo remit son casque et se leva à son tour.

 

Ils rejoignirent avec prudence l'endroit où s'était posée la navette. Il s'agissait bien d'une délégation de la maison d’An’tald Talis.

Un Evocii menait la troupe et, avec un ton obséquieux, commença à les inonder d’un flot de mots exprimant son désarroi, sa confusion, son admiration et d’autres belles paroles toutes faites qui firent plus tourner la tête de Hux que la douleur.

Une fois à bord du vaisseau, ils reçurent des soins plus appropriés et Hux eut le droit à un rapport non exhaustif de ces derniers jours : leur navette n’arrivant pas, An’tald Talis avait pensé que le Premier Ordre avait de bonnes raisons de le faire attendre – sa foi en eux était vraiment sans bornes. Cependant, le jour du crash, ils avaient reçu un appel plein de suspicion de la part de la République auquel Hux eut accès.

« An’tald Talis, nous savons que vous avez toujours eut de très étroits lien avec l’Empire et le Premier Ordre et nous savons également suivit une navette du Premier Ordre qui s’est écrasé sur une planète de votre système. Nous vous rappelons qu’aux yeux de la République, le Premier Ordre est un ennemi de première catégorie et il serait dans votre intérêt de signaler toute tentative de prise de contact de leur part et en aucun cas de leur venir en aide. L’espace Hutt se revendique comme étant neutre, qu’il le montre. »

 

Hux ne put retenir un rictus. Ces imbéciles. Grâce à eux, An’tald avait su où les chercher.

 

 

Après quelques heures, la navette atteignit Hutta et Hux put constater sans surprise que la planète était sensiblement semblable à celle qu’il venait de quitter. Le seul avantage était que celle-ci était habitée et colonisée.

 

Ils se posèrent dans le spatio-port de Jiguuna où, un petit transport était déjà là pour les emmener jusqu’à la demeure de An’tald Talis - un bâtiment qui se voulait sans doute riche et de bon goût sur cette planète mais qui paraissait tout aussi superflu qu’hideux aux yeux de Hux. Bien sûr, c’était plus accueillant et confortable que de dormir dans un arbre... mais la sobriété et le confort pragmatique de ses appartements à bord du croiseur lui semblait un lointain fantasme.

 

Le cycle étant différent sur cette planète, le soir tombait à peine, et les deux ambassadeurs du Premier Ordre furent conduits à leurs chambres. Chacun eut le droit à une salle de bain et – après avoir vérifié que l’eau n’était pas d’une couleur kaki boueuse – Hux profita une bonne heure de cette dernière. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

 

 


	10. An'Tald Talis

Leurs vêtements respectifs étant hors d’usage, chacun des deux membres du Premier Ordre dut s’accommoder des tenues présentes. Sans grande surprise, les ensembles rappelaient fortement les habits des chasseurs de primes. Pantalon haut, ceinture large, bottes et veste serrée, courte.

La différence n’était pas très flagrante pour Hux, des vêtements relativement près du corps, mais lorsqu’il sortit de sa chambre et vit Kylo faire de même. Hux dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. Les vêtements amples ne rendaient pas honneur à sa carrure. Hux le savait grand, il le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres alors que lui-même avait toujours était le plus grand. Mais ces vêtements semblaient l’obliger à se tenir plus droit. De plus, ils marquaient parfaitement sa largeur, ses épaules mais aussi son torse, sa taille presque inexistante et ses hanches.

Il n’avait par ailleurs pas remis son casque, probablement par confort – il était probable qu’il ait été déformé pendant l’explosion. Et pour éviter de se trouver trop gêné par ses cheveux, il avait ramené les mèches du devant en arrière, en une demi-queue de cheval qui donnait à son visage un drôle d’aspect. Il était plus beau.

Hux se prit à le dévisager, comme l’autre jour, Kylo le regardant également. Chacun se détaillait entièrement, surprit du changement.

 

Cette contemplation fut interrompue par l’Evocii de plus tôt – qui s’était présenté sous le nom de Chinuk – et qui les conviaient, dans une suite de courbette agaçante et de coups d’œil peu discrets à Kylo, à le suivre pour le repas.

 

 

Chinuk les mena à travers une suite de couloirs ornés d’œuvres d’arts dont les styles et les origines étaient anarchiquement mélangées, prouvant que l’intérêt qu’y portait An’Tald Talis était sans aucun doute dut au prix que cela avait dut lui coûter. L’étalage évident et le manque de goût de leur hôte n’aida pas Hux à s’enthousiasmer de la rencontre.

Un homme pour qui son image importait plus que son savoir. Un parfait vestige de ce qui n’allait pas à l’époque de l’Empire.

Hux serra les poings. Devoir se reposer sur un tel homme ne l’enchantait vraiment pas. La nostalgie impériale était bonne pour les lâches qui avaient préférés se trouver un coin sûr lorsque la situation était devenue trop critique. Son père n’avait jamais parlé de l’Empire comme quelque chose qu’il fallait reconstruire. Le Premier Ordre n’était pas l’Empire.

« L’Empire a pensé que tout lui était acquis et n’a pas su prévoir, anticiper, ce fut sa plus grosse erreur. Pour que l’ordre règne, il ne faut jamais relâcher sa vigilance. »

La voix de son père résonnait encore. Il avait raison. L’Empire avait perdu une première fois avec l’Etoile Noire, imbu de sa force et de son pouvoir. Cet orgueil et ce trop-plein de confiance avait réduit le projet de l’Etoile de la Mort ainsi que l’Empire en poussière.

Et Hux avait été aussi idiot.

Il avait vu plus grand. Il avait vu plus sûr. Plus puissant, plus ambitieux. Et il avait été aveuglé par cet orgueil.

 

 

Hux fut sorti de ses pensées par la main de Kylo qui s’était posée sur son épaule.

Il releva la tête. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’ils étaient arrivés devant une immense porte, Chinuk le regardant avec insistance.

Le général tourna la tête vers la main de Kylo qui se retira rapidement.

Etait-il entré dans son esprit ?

 

 

Déjà que de savoir que cet An’Tald Talis avait bien connu son père ne l’enchantait guère, mais se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait en plus d’un de ces anciens partisans de l’Empire, trop lâche pour défendre ses convictions ! Car Hux les connaissaient ceux-là. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui avaient très vite trouvés confortable de s’exiler sur des planètes encore neutres, loin des conflits, loin de la Résistance, loin de l’influence pathétique de la Nouvelle République. Loin des répercutions de la perte de l’Etoile Noire et de la mort de l’Empereur.

Son père lui avait souvent parlé d’eux, les décrivant comme des opportunistes, des arrivistes et des hypocrites. Mais ils étaient d’autant plus important du fait qu’ils étaient généralement issus des familles les plus fortunés de toute la galaxie.

 

Hux soupira alors que Chinuk ouvrait la porte sur une salle aux mêmes couleurs que les couloirs. Le mur d’en face était percé d’immenses ouvertures sur la nuit et la ville, et tout les espaces disponibles entre elles supportaient tentures, toiles, sculptures et objets sûrement très rares. La surabondance de couleurs et de matières donnait le tournis et les deux officiers eurent un moment d’hésitation avant d’entrer dans la pièce, invités par une courbette obséquieuse et le sourire faux de Chinuk.

Ils n’eurent plus le choix lorsqu’apparut An’Tald Talis, les bras grands ouverts et un sourire immense sur le visage. Il avait de petites lèvres naturellement pincées, un visage saillant et creusé par le temps. A vue d’œil il devait être d’une génération d’écart avec son père. Il avait encore une chevelure parfaitement fournie, sombre, où apparaissait cependant quelques mèches tout justes grisonnantes. Parfaitement plaquées en arrière, avec un maintient parfaitement droit, une carrure du même genre que celle de Hux bien qu’il soit bien plus petit. Ses yeux étaient clairs et perçant, dès qu’il souriait on ne voyait plus que l’éclat qu’ils renvoyaient. Il paraissait être un homme intelligent, pourtant…

- Gééénéraaal Hux ! Seieegneuuur Ren… Jeee sssuiiis teeellemennnt naavrééé de touuus ceees désaaagréééments ! Hux tressaillit sur le ton faux et traînant, ponctué d’accent à des endroits inattendus lui était parfaitement insupportable, mais comme l’homme continuait de s’approcher, les bras largement ouverts, il prit sur lui et approcha, tendant une main austère à son hôte. Ce dernier la saisie avec vigueur, serrant à peine mais entourant la main du général des deux siennes, chaudes et même un peu moites.

C’était parfaitement écœurant.

\- Je suis navré du désagrément que cette mésaventure vous a couté Talis.

\- Aaappeleezz-moi An’Taaald voyooons ! Ne sssoooyooons pas sssi formeeels ! Vous sssaveeez, j’ai cooonnu voootre père ! Hux ne répondit rien d’autre qu’un sourire forcé, parfaitement exécuté. Kylo avait souvent vu ce sourire là lorsque Hux s’adressait à d’autres dignitaires de son rang ou des actionnaires importants. Il était évident que Hux se trouvait supérieur à eux. Et il fallait bien l’avouer, dans la plus grande majorité des cas, il l’était.

Après avoir était invité à s’asseoir avec une nouvelle fois le ton terriblement insupportable, Hux se retrouva à la droite d’An’Tald Talis avec Kylo à sa gauche, dos aux grandes ouvertures, face à la porte. Étant en bout de table, les deux membres du Premier Ordre se retrouvèrent face à face.

Talis frappa des mains et, aussitôt, une dizaine d’Evocii apparurent, qui apportaient le repas.

An’Tald n’arrêta pas de palabrer sur l’Empire et des souvenirs qui ne concernaient que lui, toujours avec ce ton traînant. Hux décida, sentant que le sujet n’était pas capital, de se concentrer sur le repas.

Le premier plat était présenté dans un large bol, et ressemblait à une bouillie épaisse et jaunâtre, le goût n’avait rien d’exceptionnel, assez fade même, l’arrière-goût ayant pourtant quelque chose d’écœurant au bout d’un moment. Il le finit mais ne chercha pas à récupérer le surplus sur les parois. Le second plat, le plat principal, était un gros morceau de viande qui semblait parfaitement élastique et pas assez cuit, noyé dans une sauce odorante où se mêlait le gras de la viande qui, en bouche, se révéla effectivement incroyablement dur à mastiquer et le goût… la sauce était beaucoup trop salée et la viande sans saveur. A la première bouchée Hux se retint de partir dans une quinte de toux. L’accompagnement n’était pas en reste, probablement un type de plante qui poussait sur la planète mais, au même titre que la viande, il fallait la mastiquer longuement avant qu’elle ne cède sous les dents et elle se trouvait particulièrement amère. Le général avait l’impression d’être un Banta. Il aurai voulu de l’eau ou quelque chose de frais pour faire passer le salé et le gras de son repas, mais tout ce qu’il put obtenir dans son verre fut un liquide aussi épais que la bouillie de l’entrée, d’un rouge profond et qui dégageait une odeur de bonbon très puissante. Avec un profond soupir, il releva les yeux vers Kylo qui ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par la richesse détestable du repas.

Il l’observa alors longuement, de toute façon c’était forcément plus intéressant que ce que déblatérait Talis, Hux comprit les mots « aliens », « inférieur », « travail » et n’y prêta aucune attention. Il lui arrivait rarement de voir le visage du chevalier.

Encore plus depuis Starkiller.

Le visage de Ren était à présent barré d’une impressionnante cicatrice. Mais cela ne le défigurait pas étrangement, il semblait plus … mature. Oui, c’était exactement ça, Hux trouvait que le chevalier, qu’il avait jusqu’alors considéré comme un adolescent mal grandit, avait prit en maturité.

Il détailla son nez à la forme étrange, ses oreilles un peu décollées, son visage si spécial parsemé de tâches et cette nouvelle maturité… A qui lui faisait-il penser ?

 

_Han Solo._

 

 


	11. Réception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux semaines depuis le dernier chapitre, je suis désolé :)  
> Je suis en période de partiel et j'ai eu besoin de me concentrer.  
> De plus, j'éprouve quelques difficultés avec cette fic. J'ai du mal à encore l'apprécier et à savoir où je vais avec cette histoire.  
> Cependant, et je tiens à appuyer là-dessus, je ne la laisserais pas à l'abandon, je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé.

Hux connaissait les origines du chevalier. Il faisait partie des quelques officiers du Premier Ordre à avoir eu la version complète et officielle. Il savait que Ren était le neveu de l'ancien jedi Luke Skywalker. Mais son arbre généalogique n'était pas des plus simples. Par exemple, le fait que ce Skywalker et la générale Organa soient frères et sœurs n'était pas une information très répandues. Pas plus que la générale et le contrebandier Han Solo aient eut un enfant.

Hux n'avait jamais spécialement réfléchit à cette lignée. Il était conscient de qui était sa mère, mais son père... Il n'avait jamais vu, dans les traits étranges de l’homme, l’héritage du contrebandier. Ce devait être cet accoutrement. Cette tenue de chasseur de prime de banlieue lui donnait le même air qu’à ce Han Solo.

 

Hux resserra les mains sur ses couverts à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Il regardait à présent très fixement le brun face à lui avec un air indéfinissable sur le visage, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette réalisation impliquait aussi un nouveau point : Il avait donc tué son père. Il avait reçut un rapport, après Starkiller, relatif aux pertes connues des deux côtés. Il se souvenait s'être arrêté sur le nom de Han Solo, constatant que Ren s'en était occupé lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Kylo Ren avait donc – tout comme lui, il y a plusieurs années – était l'auteur d'un parricide.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l’intéressé releva la tête avec un peu de soudaineté et que son regard croisa celui de Hux que ce dernier détourna les yeux plus loin. Il tomba sur Chirrut qu’il trouva soudainement terriblement intéressant. Il était dans un coin de la pièce, à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire, à part lorgner sur son maître et ses invités.

 

On apporta le dessert. Voilà une bien meilleure distraction. C’était, au grand bonheur de Hux, une sorte de salade de fruit qui paraissait juteuse et qui ne dégageait rien d’autre qu’une odeur très légèrement parfumée. Sentent toujours le regard fixé sur lui, il se tourna vers An’Tald, l’interrompant sans gêne et demanda :

\- Quand pourront nous rencontrer le Hutt pour les négociations ?

\- Oooh paaas d’iiinquiééétude ! Nous le reeencooontreeerons ce sssoiiir, à la fêêête !

\- La … fête ? Demanda Hux, circonspect.

\- Oooh ! Chiiirruuut ne vous l’aaa paaas diiit ?! Il lança un regard perçant en direction de l’Evocii. Ceee soiiir mêêême, je dooonne uuune réééception ! Eeet Haaattraaa yyy ssseeerrraaa !

 

Épuisant. Absolument pas judicieux. D’une discrétion inexistante.

Mais au moins s’en serait fait.

 

*

 

 

Hux et Kylo Ren furent guidés par le hôte et l’ombre désagréable de son Evocii – qui ne lâchait pas les deux hommes du coin des yeux – dans les étages inférieurs. Les escaliers étaient à l’instar des couloirs, aussi larges et aussi ostentatoirement décorés.

Plus ils avançaient, plus un brouhaha se faisait entendre. Bientôt, ils entraient dans une salle extrêmement large et remplis de tout ce que la galaxie pouvait compter de malfrats, voyous, contrebandiers et autre chasseurs de primes. Ce dernier point inquiétait Hux, il était plus que fort à parier que leurs têtes – du moins la sienne – étaient mises à prix par la République…

Mais dans cet entrelacs de corps, personne ne semblait faire attention à eux.

 

La pièce était immense et arrondie. En son centre, un bar en forme de cercle servait boissons douteuses et plats à l’odeur étrange. Tout autour, dans les murs, apparaissaient de larges alcôves d’où dépassaient des scènes et devant lesquelles des masses s’amoncelaient pour porter leur regard pervers sur les « personnes » qui y dansaient. Hux ne put détacher ses yeux d’une « femme » - il lui était dur de la nommer ainsi – elle semblait être un mélange écœurant d’Evocii et de Hutt… Un visage plat avec un nez retroussé et aplatit, une arcade sourcilière épaisse, une peau grisâtre, verdâtre avec des oreilles en pointes et une sorte de touffe de cheveux qui lui retombait par le devant, sur le front, puis s’étendait dans son dos jusqu’au bas de ses reins. Juste en dessous auraient du se trouver ses jambes qui semblaient avoir été mangées par une énorme limace.

Hux se demandait vraiment comment quiconque pouvait être … excité par « ça ». Il portait sur le groupe – plutôt important – massé devant elle, un regard de dégoût profond et d’une incompréhension totale.

An’Tald les fit traverser la foule pour les entraîner dans un des larges couloirs en demi-cercle et au plafond bas qui s’ouvraient entre chaque alcôve. Le couloir qu’ils avaient emprunté était long et sinueux, d’autres plus petits corridors disparaissaient de part et d’autre en un détour. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une salle lourdement gardée et apparut le Hutt. Hux inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser paraître sur son visage le dégoût qu’il ressentait face à la masse immense et lasse, face à lui.

 

Il était là pour affaire et affaire serait conclue.

 

\- Seigneur Hattra, je tiens à vous remercier pour cette opportunité…

 

L’entretient ne dura pas bien longtemps. Les hutts étaient forts en affaires et ne proposaient jamais un marché sans avoir réfléchi aux conditions : le Premier Ordre aurai de la nourriture, des armes et des ressources en échange de quoi, Hattra et son cartel obtiendrait une immunité sans conditions et sans limites ainsi qu’une grande part des fonds de commerce lorsque l’Ordre aurai recouvert ses moyens. Il en avait coûté à Hux d’autoriser à tel être, aussi vil par son visage que par son âme, d’obtenir une telle puissance. Mais il avait accepté. L’Ordre avait besoin de cette aide et son orgueil devrait s’en accommoder.

 

Le général soupira profondément en passant une main dans ses cheveux pas aussi bien gominés que d’habitude. Ils étaient de retour dans la salle principale. Kylo avait attrapé une drôle de boisson sur un plateau qui passait et s’était mis à boire dans son coin. An’Tald s’était discrètement glissé près du général qui ne cessait de lancer des coups d’œil méfiants à tout ceux qui passaient un peu près de lui. Il n’était vraiment pas serein ici.

 

\- Détendez-vous général, officiellement, vous êtes tous les deux morts, le ton de l’homme avait drastiquement changé. Il n’y avait plus rien d’obséquieux ni de traînant, il avait à présent un ton calme, posé et sourd et son visage arborait un sourire en coin, ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur étrange.

 

\- Cela n’empêche que je reste un visage connu.

 

Hux regardait le visage métamorphosé de son hôte. Il semblait être un tout autre homme, rodant autour de lui avec ce sourire presque narquois.

 

\- Il est vrai que vous, comme votre père, avez une certaine particularité qui reste rare dans notre univers, tandis qu’il parlait, il portait ses yeux sur les cheveux flamboyants de Hux qui inspira profondément par le nez dans un air de dédain. An’Tald reprit : Il était un grand homme, il a bien servi l’Empire et a été de ceux que j’ai le plus admiré durant _notre_ Âge d’Or.

 

Hux prit sur lui. Il sentait la conversation dériver désagréablement sur un sujet qui ne l’enchantait guère. Son dos lui faisait mal, sa nuque aussi, sa tête commençait à être gagnée par la douleur et il n’avait aucune envie de rester ici à entendre un homme déblatérer sur la grandeur – discutable – de l’Empire et celle de son père – toute aussi discutable.

 

\- Vous semblez être un admirateur, Talis, marmonna-t-il avec un ton distant et détaché.

 

\- Il était un grand tacticien et un ingénieur hors paire. Il semblerait qu’il vous ait transmis certaines de ses qualités, Hux s’humecta les lèvres, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il semblerait que cela n’ait pas suffit, ajouta l’homme en attrapant deux larges coupes d’un liquide brun translucide pétillant et à l’étrange odeur métallique, il en tendit une au général.

 

\- Venez-en aux faits Talis, le ton de Hux était à présent sec, il savait qu’An’Tald avait quelque chose en tête et il était agacé par les détours qu’il prenait pour l’exprimer.

 

\- Je voulais parler de cet échec cuisant qui a propulsé votre Ordre du rang de première puissance intergalactique à celui de simple client désespéré d’un Hutt.

 

Nous y voilà. Hux avait bien sentit que ce An’Tald Talis en avait bien plus dans la tête que ses simples phrases de politesse exagérées et ses courbettes ridicules. Cet homme était un impérial, un véritable fanatique. Il devait voir le Premier Ordre comme une pâle copie si ce n’est comme une trahison face à l’Empire. Il devait s’enorgueillir de leur échec, ayant gagné cette petite guerre personnelle.

 

Il se mettait à la place de ces hommes. Le Premier Ordre ? Mais pourquoi dont un nom si improbable ? L’Empire, tout le monde connaît cette institution, elle rassurerait les sympathisants et ferait trembler les autres ! Des arguments non-valables pour Hux. L’Empire avait été détruit, il fallait à présent faire renaître quelque chose de plus grand, plus fort, plus imposant, un nouvel Ordre. Le Premier Ordre.

Mais aujourd’hui, il comprenait un peu ces vieux réfractaires et ces conservateurs. L’Empire, ils l’avaient construis, ils s’y étaient donnés tout entier, comme Hux pour le Premier Ordre.

Il regardait à présent An’Tald Talis avec un regard indescriptible. L’autre semblait chercher quelque chose, une faille, une quelconque forme d’irritation, mais Hux ne fit que sourire.

 

\- Vous avez raison. Le Premier Ordre n’est pas en meilleur posture que l’Empire à son époque, il fit une pause en reposant le verre intouché sur une table proche d’eux et reprit : mais il saura se relever là où l’Empire s’est disloqué, il passa alors devant un Talis, immobile et semblant particulièrement irrité. Hux ajouta : sur ce, bonne soirée Talis.

 

Il laissa l’homme derrière lui, qui marmonna quelque chose dans son dos, et entreprit de rejoindre l’un des larges balcons. Il avait besoin d’air. L’ambiance étouffante de la pièce bondée et bruyante n’arrangeait rien au climat lourd et chaud de la planète. Même dehors, où Hux espérait une bouffé d’air frais, il ne reçu qu’un mur humide et épais, cependant la nuit était plus calme.

 

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, monsieur ? La voix traînante et doucereuse venait de derrière lui, Hux se retourna sachant déjà qui s’était adressé à lui. Le visage affichant un large et faux sourire de Chirrut lui faisait face. « Ce palais n’était donc remplit que d’importuns ? »

\- Non. Je n’ai besoin de rien, répondit-il d’un ton sec avant de passer devant l’evocii. Il avait fait ce qu’il avait à faire, à présent il allait remonter dans sa chambre.

En traversant la salle, il cherchait du regard le seigneur Ren, mais il ne vit aucune tête brune dépasser de la masse. Peu importe, après tout il pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait, ça ne regardait absolument pas Hux…

 

Une fois arrivé à l’étage, il passa devant la porte du chevalier et arriva à la sienne. Il s’arrêta un instant en jetant un regard au panneau à sa droite. Il entamait presque un mouvement quand il se ravisa. « Mais qu’est-ce que je fais...? » 

Il entra dans sa chambre.

Peu importe s’il est à côté ou non, ce n’était pas son problème.

 


	12. Le rêve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais voilà un nouveau chapitre et je ne manquerai pas de bientôt rependre plus régulièrement les postes!

Hux s’étira, il avait mal au dos et dans les jambes. Le lit semblait l’appeler, il avait l’air outrageusement confortable. Mais il préféra s’asseoir dans un des fauteuils – tout aussi outrageusement confortable. Il saisit son datapad et commença un long travail de tri, de lecture, de rapport,…

Un message arriva dans sa boite privé. C’était Mitaka, il envoyait ses respects au général et lui faisait part de son soulagement face aux événements tout juste passés. Il avait ajouté qu’une navette arriverait bientôt pour rapatrier les deux hommes à bord du Finalizer.

Le message fit doucement sourire Hux. Mitaka était définitivement le meilleur lieutenant du Premier Ordre. Appliqué et dévoué, il était également consciencieux et concerné. Si Hux avait été moins égoïste, il aurait permis au jeune homme de monter en grade, mais il lui était trop précieux pour le perdre.

 

Après un temps que Hux ne pu définir, il éteignit l’écran, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ne faisait plus que fixer l'écran sans rien faire. Il se décida donc à faire une pause et à retirer ces vêtements inappropriés.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, il regarda la douche avec envie. Certes il s’était déjà lavé plus tôt, en arrivant, mais l’avantage de cette douche était que l’eau y était très chaude et qu’avec la lourdeur du temps, cela ne pourrait que lui donner une agréable sensation de fraîcheur. Sans attendre plus, il fit voler les bottes et le blouson, se retrouvant sous l’eau brûlante.

Il y resta bien une demi-heure sentant l'air autour de lui s'épaissir, se gorger d'une humidité déjà bien présente, il ne ressortit que lorsque l’atmosphère autour de lui était devenu vraiment irrespirable, ampli de vapeur. Lorsqu’il eu quitté la cabine, il sentait l’air lui picoter le dos, les bras et les jambes. Les goûtes – plus chaudes que la pièce – coulaient en se refroidissant sur tout son corps. Il en frissonna.

Il remarqua enfin que, sur un petit meuble, avait été déposé un ensemble, un pyjama de satin et une robe de chambre, tous deux aux armoiries impériales. Hux arbora un instant un rictus moqueur et condescendant. _Pathétique_.

Il se saisit de la robe de chambre. Qui, décemment, s’enfermerait dans des vêtements de _satin_ dans un climat pareil ?

 

Une fois la robe de chambre passée et ses cheveux grossièrement séchés à la serviette, il prit le chemin de son balcon.

La chambre étant à l’étage, la vue était bien plus intéressante qu’au rez-de-chaussée.

On voyait la rue en bas, puis le dessus de la plupart des habitations et enfin le ciel.

Il était dégagé et des étoiles timides se montraient, quand bien même les lumières de la ville en dissimulaient une bonne partie.

C’était étrangement agréable d’être là. Un léger vent s’était levé et glissait sur la peau encore humide du général. Dans ses cheveux en bataille, sur sa nuque délivrée du col trop serré, sur ses bras et ses mains dénudées, entre ses jambes et enfin sur ses pieds nus.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Le calme immense qui régnait ici contrastait avec les sons lointains de la fête, quelque part sous lui.

Il se pencha en avant, reposant ses avants bras sur le rebord du garde corps en grosse pierre. Son dos était alors cambré et la robe de chambre remonta quelque peu.

Il respirait calmement et profondément, il n’en avait pas souvent l’occasion, savourant les caresses du vent sur chaque parcelle de son corps si inhabituellement dénudé.

Il laissait son esprit aller et venir, il ne pensait à rien d’angoissant. Ou, du moins, les choses qui l’angoissaient habituellement semblaient être d’insignifiantes pensées. Leur défaite, leur chute, les mots d’An’Tald, leur crasse, son rêve.

Il inspira profondément.

Il sentit cependant une étrange sensation, comme si le vent qui soufflait avec douceur sur lui, soufflait également dans son esprit.

Ce n’était pas désagréable, c’était léger et doux, étrange.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête.

Sur l’autre balcon, à sa droite, se trouvait Ren.

Il était assis, en tailleur, il semblait avoir les yeux ouverts droit sur le général mais il ne bougeait pas. Pas un muscle. Mais le regard était intense. Presque intrusif.

Hux se redressa, ne quittant pas Ren des yeux. Etait-il entré dans sa tête ? Et si c’était le cas, qu’avait-il vu ?

Leur échange de regard dura un long moment. La fête, la guerre, le temps et tout l’univers semblaient s’être arrêtés autour d’eux.

 

Hux aurai dû éprouver une gêne, ou au moins une pointe de pudeur, quelque chose. Kylo Ren faisait partit des personnes devant lequel le général ne pouvait se permettre de paraître « à découvert ».

Mais cet instant était hors du temps et il se contenta de soutenir le regard noir et brillant sur lui.

 

Le roux fini par briser ce regard, cet _instant_. C’était trop, la pression dans sa tête avait gagnée en ampleur et cette situation était étrange, trop étrange. Il s’était détourné et était retourné à l'intérieur, rompant la sensation dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait s’agir que de la Force, Kylo s’était introduit sans broncher dans sa tête et s’y était attardé. Hux n’avait aucune idée de ce que cela impliquait, lisait-il ses pensées comme on lit un rapport ? Voyait-il des scènes comme dans une holoprojection ? Ou bien ressentait-il simplement des émotions ?

L’idée aurai dû mettre Hux hors de lui, l’inquiéter tout au plus, il y avait tant de choses en lui qu’il préférait que personne ne voit.

Et pourtant.

Il était retourné prendre place dans l’imposant fauteuil. Son esprit et son corps étaient plongés dans une étrange torpeur qui l’empêcherait de dormir.

Il se contenta d’ouvrir à nouveau son datapad et de faire défiler, sans les regarder, le tableau des notifications.

 

*

 

Hux avait abandonné le fauteuil pour se laisser tomber sur l’épais matelas. Le sommeil, qui s’était déjà bien emparé de lui, le fit sombrer profondément. Sans grande surprise, son esprit lui rejoua le sempiternel rêve qui le hantait chaque nuit. Mais cette fois ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent…

 

Les lumières rouges s’illuminaient toujours, le son strident de l’alarme était toujours aussi retentissant, ses troupes gisaient toujours au sol…

Mais la silhouette face à lui, cette ombre immense qui l’immobilisait avec cette force invisible…

 

Hux releva le regard vers l’image du Chevalier et ce ne fut pas l’habituelle douleur brûlante de la lame qui s’enfonce qui l’étreignit mais un nouveau sentiment. Quelque chose d’aussi brûlant et qui venait du plus profond de son corps. Une chaleur montante, mêlée à la douleur persistante qui enserrait invisiblement son cou.

Il sentit un soupir lui échapper, un de ses soupirs intimes qui ne sortent qu’en des instants particuliers. Ce soupir occulta alors tout les sons alentours, plus d’alarme, plus de lumières, plus rien autour de lui excepté la lame rougeoyante et les yeux intrusifs qui faisaient naître en lui ce sentiment pressant, ce sentiment envahissant qui faisait courir en lui un frisson plus terrible encore que celui de la mort.

 

*

 

Devant ses yeux il n’y avait que le plafond lisse de la chambre, à peine visible. La chaleur et la tension de son rêve l’avait couvert de sueur et le matelas, beaucoup trop mou, avait avalé son dos dans une sensation très désagréable.

Hux aurai voulu se lever d’un bond pour mettre fin à cet écho qui résonnait encore dans son corps, mais il était, dans l’état actuel des choses, bien incapable de se redresser. Il se tourna sur le flan, faisant face aux grandes fenêtres et à la lumière qu’elles laissaient à peine entrer.

Il faisait encore nuit.

Il respirait profondément. Il devait se calmer et il ne pouvait – _voulait_ – pas y remédier autrement. Ce rêve... avait pris une nouvelle tournure qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Après un moment, il referma les yeux. Il s’apaisa, prêt à se rendormir malgré la chaleur Mais, alors qu’il s’était bien calmé, les images de son rêve lui revinrent plus distinctement et, cette fois-ci, il bondit, se dirigeant à grand pas vers la salle de bain.

Le général passa de l’eau aussi froide que possible sur son visage et se plaqua les cheveux en regardant son reflet, incrédule. Il n’était même pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer et se sentait étrangement mal à l’aise. Ce rêve ne lui avait pas évoqué de la peur mais...

Hux soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son corps puisse réagir ainsi. Ses mains étaient venues se poser de chaque côté de la vasque, tremblantes tant il la serrait. _Il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne pouvait – voulait – pas y remédier autrement._

Il se passa à nouveau de l’eau froide dans la nuque, et laissa les goûtes couler sous la robe de chambre qu’il portait toujours. La sensation caressante et légère sillonnait sa peau, un effleurement qui n’arrangeait pas vraiment la situation... Il cracha un rire incrédule et sans joie en se lançant un regard réprobateur à travers le miroir.

 

« C’est ridicule… »

 


End file.
